Life's A Dance4
by ks
Summary: A new admit comes and she won't be winning Miss. Congeniality awards. PLEASE REVIEW


  
Disclaimer: I do not on any of these characters except the new 'admits'.  
  
  
Life's A Dance4   
  
"Life's a dance you learn as you go"- unknown  
  
  
  
Sophie walked outside just in time to see Curtis drive up. She walked over to his truck while he came around to talk to her.  
  
Sophie: How is she?  
  
Curtis: If you get her to break down this school really does make miracles.  
  
Sophie gave a little concerned look.  
  
Sophie: That bad huh?  
  
Curtis: 'Fraid so. Her plane came in early and while she was waiting she decided to use the speaker system and tell everyone that their' flight was canceled.  
  
Sophie: What happened?  
  
Curtis: I told the airline manager I'd make sure it was taken care of. He was just glad I was bringing her to Agnes.  
  
Sophie tried to manage a smile, but she knew she had her work cut out for her.  
  
Sophie: Thanks Curtis.  
  
Sophie went to the passenger side door and opened it. A girl who was wearing an   
Atlanta Braves baseball hat and baggy jeans stepped out. Sophie noted the girl also had on a baseball jersey and it was hard to tell that she was a girl because of her short brown hair.   
  
Sophie extended her hand to the girl.  
  
Sophie: Jacklyn Casenna, I'm Sophie Becker.  
  
The girl reached out to shake Sophie's hand.  
  
Girl: My name's Jacky, not Jacklyn.  
  
Sophie slightly nodded her head.  
  
Sophie: Ok Jacky, lets get your physical and get you settled in.  
  
Jacky: Whatever…  
  
Sophie thanked Curtis for bringing the girl and then headed to the admit building with Jacky following.  
**************************************  
  
  
David knocked on the door but got know answer so he decided to let himself in. He walked into the room and saw her lying there just staring at the wall.  
  
David: You have x-ray vision like superman or something, or are you just trying to see how long you can go without blinking?  
  
David hoped for a remark, but got nothing, not even an evil glare which surprised him.  
  
David: It's Laura right? My name is David.  
  
David still got no response. He looked at the girl, she looked like she had been crying. He eyes were red and puffy.   
  
"Wonder what her problem is", David thought to himself.  
  
He walked over a little closer and sat on the bed that was across from her.  
  
David: Enjoy lunch? I don't think what they serve here is food, but at least we're still alive huh?  
  
She didn't look at him, just kept staring at the wall.  
  
David: If you keep on, it may melt.  
  
Nothing…  
  
David: Well, I've had hard critics before but your tough.  
  
David watched her intently for a sign of a smile or a frown, but her expression never changed.  
  
David: That's cool. In a few days though you'll be joining us for group and you'll have to talk.   
  
David thought to himself for a minute.  
  
David: Then again my secret has never been revealed…  
  
David got up and walked out of the room. Laura continued to lie there staring at the wall, but she was scared about what the boy David had said, scared that she too would have to tell about what got her sent here, and she wasn't sure if she could handle that.  
************************************  
  
Sophie had just gotten through talking to the doctor who gave Jacky her physical and the news wasn't good. Sophie looked for Peter, but he was no where to be found.  
  
Sophie: Guess this one is up to me…  
  
Sophie slowly made her way back to the admit room where she found Jacky sitting in a chair. Sophie went in and sat in the chair across from her.  
  
Sophie: Jacky, um we need to talk. According to the doctor you have bruises on your arms and legs that seem to point to physical abuse. Honey, have you ever been abused?  
  
The girl didn't say anything, just looked at the floor.  
  
Sophie: You can tell me, nothing is going to happen to you. I need to know who did this to you.  
  
Jacky: No one, I got it from playing sports. You know, football, baseball, basketball- you name it I've played it. Yo and uh by the way, do I get my hat back?  
  
Sophie hadn't noticed the girl was lacking her hat. She studied her closer and noticed she had blue eyes, and beautiful brown hair.  
  
Sophie: No, we don't allow accessories like that at Horizon.  
  
Jacky: Shit, you're kidding right?  
  
Sophie shook her head no.  
  
Sophie: We also don't allow cursing. There's also no drugs, no sex, no violence, and no inappropriate touching.  
  
Jacky: Anyone touches me 'inappropriately' and I'll let 'em have it.  
  
Sophie: Then you will be put on kitchens?  
  
Jacky: On what? What in the hell is kitchens.  
  
Sophie noticed the girls' southern draw and was trying to make out some of her words.  
  
Sophie: If you want to eat you do the work around here, so you would be on extra kitchens.  
  
Jacky: Hell, I should stayed at home.  
  
Sophie: Back to the subject, who abused you Jacky.  
  
Jacky: Damn I done told you, it was from playing ball.  
  
Sophie: Fine, you will be in the Cliffhanger group.  
  
Jacky: We get to climb cliffs?  
  
Sophie noticed the girl showed interest in this.  
  
Sophie: That's not where the name comes from, but yes you will have out door activities.  
  
Jacky: Maybe I could learn to live here after all.  
  
Sophie: Good, because you are going to have to. Now lets go get you settled in. Your first week buddy will be Shelby.  
  
Jacky: My buddy huh?  
  
Sophie just smirked at the girl and walked out of the room thinking to herself that maybe Shelby could break down some of Jacky's walls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie helped Jacky get settled in and checked on Laura to find she had been crying. Jacky had jumped all over Laura for crying, which Sophie made a mental note of.  
  
Sophie: There they are.  
  
Sophie pointed to the Cliffhangers who were all sitting at the picnic table.  
  
Sophie: Guys this is Jacky. She'll be in your' group.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Another lost soul… so many these days.  
  
Shelby gave Daisy a questioning look but got nothing back.  
  
Sophie: Jacky, that's Scott, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, David, Juliete, and Auggie.  
  
Juliete offered the girl her hand.  
  
Juliete: My name is Juliete Wayborne.  
  
Juliete spoke in her normal perky tone.  
  
Jacky: What's up with the perkiness? Thought everyone here was screwed up.  
  
Daisy: Some just hide it better than others.  
  
Sophie looked over at Daisy still trying to figure out exactly what was bothering her.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* We all are, Juliete here is just 'high' on life.  
  
Jacky: I'll take her down a notch…  
  
Jacky gave Juliete an evil glare.  
  
David: Looky here Shelby, you have competition.  
  
Shelby gave David a little glare.  
  
Sophie: Ok guys…Shelby you're Jacky' first week buddy.  
  
Ezra: Uh Sophie, do you think that is safe?  
  
Sophie: Why wouldn't it be Ezra.  
  
Ezra: You put two hard ass people like that together and well….  
  
Sophie: Thanks for your' imput, but they'll do fine.  
  
Shelby: Oh, so I'm finally guide worthy?   
  
Sophie: Yep, now scoot. Jacky is to be in her' dorm in twenty minutes.  
  
Shelby stood up and saluted Sophie.  
  
Shelby: Aye aye my fearless leader.  
  
Sophie just smirked at Shelby as she and Jacky walked off.  
  
Scott: Sophie, you sure that was smart?  
  
Sophie: Yes, and it was my decision so don't worry about it.  
  
Auggie: Yo that's cool, but I ain't paying no medical bills.  
  
Sophie: That's enough guys. Peter wanted me to remind you all there will be groupd tonight after supper. He'll give you your quotes then.  
  
Daisy: Joy…  
  
Juliete: Oh goody.  
  
Daisy looked over at Juliete with a 'weird' look on her face.  
  
Daisy: My god you are crazy.  
  
Juliete just smiled at Daisy and Sophie walked off.  
  
Scott: So David, did you get to talk to the 'babe'? [Scott made a little gesture in the air when he said the word babe]  
  
David: Sure did, VERY friendly person if you catch my drift.  
  
Auggie: Yo, just lay off her ok.  
  
David: How did you know I was on her?  
  
Everyone gave David a disgusted look.  
  
Ezra: You really are sick aren't you.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* There are just some people in the world who lack a heart and we are unfortunate enough to have on of them in our group.   
  
David gave her a disgusted look and walked off.  
  
Ezra: Guess that got rid of him.  
**********************  
  
Shelby and Jacky were walking around the campus.  
  
Shelby: So, what landed you here?  
  
Jacky: I killed a guy…  
  
Shelby gave her a little smirk.  
  
Shelby: Like I believe that. What'd you do really?   
  
Jacky: Beat up a few people.  
  
Shelby: Whatever.  
  
They continued the tour…  
***************************  
  
Eric sat on his bed writing in the notebook that guy Peter had given him. He started to read what he had written.  
  
Eric: I saw her today. She's gorgeous-everything from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. I do love her. I'm not like my moms-I'm not gay. I love her, she loves me, and I'm going to prove it. I'm going to prove to them once and for all I'm not gay. I'm going to win her over. I'm going to express my true feelings for her. Just wait and see…  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
NEXT: The Cliffhanger's hold group. It isn't pleasant...  
  
Shelby tries to talk to Daisy.  
  
We learn some more about the newbies...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short. These first four chapters were really written to set up a new season. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, and starting next chapter I'll really go to writing and getting into details and uncovering. If you have any suggestions please tell me, I read them all. Thanks for all the great reviews, they really motivate me. I hope to be able to post at least one chapter a day. Hope you're enjoying it. -ks  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  



End file.
